


La caída del cuervo león

by Myloveles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Plug, BDSM Scene, Cum Inflation, Hemipenes, Lubricante, M/M, bestialidad, consolador, estiramiento, posibles drogas recreativas, sin violencia, sumisión
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24451378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myloveles/pseuds/Myloveles
Summary: Harry es secuestrado por Voldemort luego de su renacimiento, y tiene un destino muy diferente para él de lo que muchos aseguraron.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 96





	1. Chapter 1

Estaba asustado, luego de haber visto al hombre serpiente salir del gran caldero había sido noqueado por un hechizo aturdidor y despertado varias horas después, en lo que suponía, era una modesta habitación.

Pudo saborear restos de pociones en su lengua lo que le preocupo mucho; pero eso quedo pequeño cuando se dio cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraba y los recuerdos del horrible cementerio asaltaron su mente.

Agradeció el hecho de estar con los ojos vendados, lo que le confundía era la sensación de su cuerpo, la posición era vergonzosa eso era seguro, también estaba desnudo y juraba que algo lo rozaba por momentos. 

...

"Mi señor se lo suplico" Ruega el hombre

"No pienso conceder indulgencias Lucius" Silbó el Lord oscuro, momentos atrás todos los demás fueron despedidos, pidió al albino que se quedara para tratar uno de sus castigos, todos iban a llevarse uno por supuesto pero él era especial y como tal iba a ser tratado.

"Tienes tres días para tener lista la transformación; Severus te facilitará la poción, y te recomendaría que sea la última vez que acudas a él en un tiempo" 

El Mortífago viéndose despedido hizo una leve reverencia y se retiró.

Severus fue llamado media hora mas tarde para tratar al adolescente desmayado; vigilando muy de cerca sus emociones a través de la marca ante el chico y le sorprendió la preocupación que encontró. 

El más joven fue atiborrado de pociones y ungüentos luego de un necesario baño apresurado; se dio cuenta de que el margen que le dio a Lucius estuvo bien, le hizo los pedidos necesarios al pocionista y disfruto el pánico del hombre antes de despedirlo y quedarse solo con el niño y su serpiente en la mansión Gaunt.

Después del tiempo dado, Harry estaba bien; lo desmayó y procedió a preparar al adolescente para su próximo encuentro. Le dió un baño revelando una piel algo bronceada y cabello castaño oscuro muy sedoso. Le puso correas para resringir su movimiento, atandole las muñecas por sobre su cabeza y lo acomodó boca abajo.

  
Puso una barra separadora en sus rodillas y unas cuantas correas más en su cuerpo como adorno en las piernas enganchando un par de aros grandes en la cintura. Una mordaza con una bola roja fue colocada en su boca y una cinta grande de color verde oscuro en sus ojos. El cuerpo fue colocado en el centro del colchón donde los brazos fueron sujetos a la cabecera con un simple gancho. Su postura fue acomodada con magia; su cabeza hacia adelante gracias a un pequeño almohadón que sostuvo también su pecho, su espalda curveada dejando su culo presentado como si estuviera en cuatro.

...

Lucius entró a la habitación algo ansioso, un elfo doméstico le había dado el encuentro en la entrada de la mansión y le indico el camino por órdenes de su señor. La iluminación del lugar era solo luz de velas, las cortinas estaban firmemente cerradas y las paredes pobladas de objetos de índole sexual de suelo a techo. Claro que él conocía muchos de ellos pero no dejaba de ser una situación bochornosa.

Tomando valor dio atención a la figura en la cama de madera negra con dosel. Su respiración calmada explicaba que el chiquillo aún sigue inconsciente por lo que era un problema menos por el momento. Tomó un consolador con base de tamaño pequeño y un frasco de loción lubricante que indicaba adormecimiento, liberándose de su capa de viaje y túnica avanzó hacia su victima, se posicionó pulcramente detrás de la figura dormida, arreglo los puños de su camisa manga larga y frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de los pliegues en su pantalón. 

Con la loción en los dedos se dedicó a preparar la fruncida entrada para la penetración inicial del juguete mientras apreciaba el dulce olor del perfume. Teniendo cuidado introdujo con cuidado el artefacto en el espacio virgen notando como esta parecía tomarlo de buena gana, una reacción en su cuerpo a pesar de indecorosa no pudo evitarse; he hizo un par de movimientos sacando y devolviendo el juguete a su lugar disfrutando el movimiento de músculos y el brillo extraño que daba la loción. Un movimiento de varita y la espalda del sometido hizo un arco bastante real por unos momentos antes de empezar a ondularse deliciosamente, las caderas se estaban moviendo por la vibración en su interior, algunos jadeos cortados por la mordaza declararon el hecho de que Harry había tenido un... interesante despertar. 

El juguete empezó con la segunda fase en casi ese instante empezando a hincharse y alargarse en el interior del niño gradualmente, sus estremecimientos y sacudidas lo hicieron parecer a una víbora convulsionar, invocó una fusta simple y un par de golpes con la fuerza adecuada en cada mejilla logró detenerlo. Ahora el niño no era más que una masa sonrojada y jadeante que se estremecía por momentos con una corriente viciosa del juguete. Gemidos entrecortados a veces lograban escucharse y el juguete incrustado hacia movimientos provocados por el propio joven; habiendo pasado al casi una hora la tortura sexual había llevado a Harry dos fuertes orgasmos, el estiramiento era cada vez mas visible en la sensible piel. El rubio se retiró a un lado de la cama cuando detuvo el crecimiento del artefacto, deshaciéndose de sus últimas prendas, que se habían arrugado mas de lo esperado mientras se estimulaba con la vista, tomó la poción etiquetado con su nombre que se hallaba a lado de la cama y esperó lo peor del castigo de su deformado Lord oscuro.

Pelaje rubio empezó a crecer de todos lados, forzando una transformación animaga a un animal mitológico en su cuerpo. Un dolor sordo se extendió por toda su columna y se terminó acumulando en su cabeza. Resoplando una vez que el dolor y la incomodidad habían terminado prestó un poco de atención a su cuerpo, cubierto de pelo de cabeza a patas, hocico grande y pezuñas, a pesar de grandes, muy limpias; cuernos propios de un toro saliendo de su cabeza acompañados por sus apéndices auditivos a cada lado; de alguna extraña manera su cabello se había mantenido en su forma de minotauro albino y su miembro estaba ya fuera de su vina y bastante hinchado. Regresó la vista al niño sonrojado y trató de calcular si necesitaba darle tal vez un poco mas de estiramiento al niño; pero al comprobar que no iba a ser un problema prosiguió.

...

La deliciosa tortura a su cuerpo no la habría visto venir de ninguna forma, no sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado pero le parecieron horas, el estiramiento en algún punto se volvió incómodo pero ni bien su cuerpo daba señales de dolor la magia en el juguete reaccionaba con una buena sacudida en toda su extensión, estimulando más su próstata maltratada. Sintió como la cama se movía y pensó tal vez que todo acabaría por fin, pero solo escucho el desenganche de sus manos del frente de la cama y lo llevaban a la orilla del colchón sin cambiar su postura ofrecida. Sintió unos cuantos golpes del cuero en su piel de su trasero dejando un leve picor; manos cubiertas por finos cabellos se cerraron en la base del juguete que lo atormentaba y lo movieron por varios momentos, sacando los chillidos y súplicas ahogadas más vergonzoso que hubiera hecho en su corta vida. Retirado por completo el juguete se sintió extraño, sus músculos internos querían volver a su lugar pero se sentía extrañamente vacío. Algo caliente se posó en el centro de su estirado agujero y rápidamente su traicionero cuerpo lo atrapó en una especie de extraño beso sintiendo una pequeña penetración, un fuerte resoplido se escuchó tras suyo pero su mente estaba demasiado cansada para protestar, un par de suaves manos, sedosas por los cabellos, se instalaron en sus caderas; el musculo en su entrada era un gran miembro si se había esmerado tanto en prepararlo y poco a poco el enorme falo fue entrando.

Daba gracias a cualquier deidad por que lo estuvieran sosteniendo, movimientos de ida y vuelta en él mandaba señales fuertes a su sistema, de modo que se sentía en una bruma extraña de vergüenza y placer bastante fuerte. El miembro estaba muy profundo tal vez logrando tocar cosas que el maldito juguete no pudo, y el calor del cuerpo tras él era extrañamente reconfortante, aire frío de una respiración tocaba sus cabellos y cuello pero no importaba mucho. El vaivén del cuerpo se sintió tal vez un poco mejor de lo que debería; el agarre en su cuerpo permitían que el sujeto lo manejase a placer, los movimientos se hicieron cada vez más contundentes y su cuerpo por momentos flaqueaba, en un momento el cuerpo se habría detenido en una embestida especialmente fuerte para retirar torpemente la mordaza, solo para segundos después volver a reanudarse; esta vez con su voz sonando libremente en quejidos y pequeños gritos cada vez que una embestida era mas profunda que las demas, apenas y con oportunidad de tomar aire quedando en desesperados jadeos.

...

Esto no era tan malo, pensó Lucius. El tener a un chico tan delicioso penetrado por tan imponente figura sin duda no podría ser considerado un castigo, el único que castigo en ese momento era el ritmo que llevaba, toda su sensible carne cabía en ese estrecho cuerpo, apenas e intentaba sacarlo el cuerpo del niño lo pedía de regreso; sus sonidos desesperados por aire y algo mas le estimulaban a aumentar más su ritmo. La viscosidad de los jugos y lubricante presente agregan una sensación casi prohibida a la situación. Decidido a un buen recuerdo fue alentando sus movimientos hasta hacerlos pausados, retirándose hasta la punta para regresar con un fuerte movimiento por completo al delicioso agujero. Sintiendo como el miembro del chico goteaba continuamente, como una especie de larga y sublime liberación.

Luego de unos minutos los quejidos del niño se escucharon entremezclados con susurros y súplicas de más fuerte y más rápido. Claro que por una vez, Lucius Malfoy le cumplió de buena gana un deseó al niño que vivió. Sus movimientos aumentaron de fuerza y rapidez arrancando gritos de placer de la garganta del quebrado niño dejando salir fuertes jadeos de sus fauces, con un movimiento arriesgado soltó el seguro de la barra de las rodillas y aprovechó para abrir más las piernas del chiquillo a placer y dar rienda suelta a su instinto. Los embistes fueron cortos y fuertes, engancho las piernas a su cintura con un poco de magia y se dobló por completo sobre el niño. Una pequeña soga se envolvió en los aros de la cintura teniendo como objetivo envolverse en las manos del minotauro; dándole el agarre perfecto para poder moverse a placer dentro y fuera de su codicioso agujero hasta llegar al orgasmo.

El inundar el canal con abundante semen acuoso fue una experiencia fascinante para ambos hombres; Harry sentía como el líquido caliente lo llenaba; aseguraba que el pequeño bulto provocado por el miembro de la criatura que lo había montado, porque estaba seguro que ningún hombre tendría esa potencia y cuerpo, aumentaba cada pocas pulsaciones. Mientras que para Lucius su liberación fue sentida por todo su cuerpo, aún se movía por momentos entre suspiros para no perder esa dulce sensación. Trajo al joven a su cuerpo aun conectado y tomó rumbo a la pared de objetos, encontró uno que se adapta a su propósito y regresó a la cama; el pobre adolescente murmuraba quejidos cortos apenas consciente aún empalado en él y le provocó orgullo, ya en la cama se retiró reticentemente y colocó el tapón de tamaño considerable en su abertura; el diamante en la empuñadura adornaba perfectamente el lugar y encerraba con eficacia su semilla dentro del muchacho. 

Su transformación fue retirada con solo un pensamiento, y se permitió pensar en el que fue su amante involuntario, realmente le había dado mucho placer esa noche a pesar de las circunstancias y sus anteriores pensamientos; limpió su cuerpo con un paño y acuamenti controlado, refrescó las sucias sábanas y le cobijó entre ellas para que pueda descansar; que nadie diga que fue descortés o desconsiderado con el dulce niño. Satisfecho con su trabajo se retiró de la habitación sin darse cuenta de las casi dos horas y media que había pasado dentro.


	2. Chapter 2

Esa fue la primera de varias noches. Cada una de ellas fue muy diferente, incluyendo la forma de _presentación_ de Harry a un muy transformado Lucius, la venda solo estuvo puesta los dos primeros días, para el tercero el rubio que había encontrado alimentado con un afrodisíaco nivel y un gran enchufe con características caninas completamente gimoteando y moviéndose contra las sábanas rojas con detalles negros. No le importó la forma que el hombre había tomado, el joven dió todo de sí toda la noche incuso montandolo a pesar de su cuerpo cansado, el efecto de la poción no sucumbía aún.

Para el cuarto día, el tema del encuentro fue el encaje y la lencería con tacones incluidos en un peso de que los traía puestos no toco el piso en todo su encuentro. Sus ojos desenfocados por momentos mostraba esa sombra de llama de lucha, algo en las posteriores conversaciones con el hombre serpiente que dijeron que nunca desaparecerían. Sedas toque y otros tipos de juguetes atormentadores en varios lugares del cuerpo del jovencito formaron parte de los encuentros carnales hasta el final de la semana, en especial unas abrazaderas de pezón con forma de dragón que se aferraban a sus botones rosa oscuro amamantando con un chispazo eléctrico esporádicamente. Pronto convertidas en accesorios permanentes durante todo el día.

Para este, que era el último día, el hombre aun en su forma humana encontró a Harry con el cabello más largo de lo normal, un ligero maquillaje en el rostro y vestido como una mujer bailarina de la india, un suave top de seda que no cubría los detalles de sus pezones, y una falda ceñida a la cintura levantada delante sin que llegara a cubrir nada de su ahora lampiño miembro y atrás llegaba a cubrir con las justas su parte posterior y terminar con una pequeña cortina de cuentas penas debajo de sus rodillas. 

Sus manos tal como el primer día estaban atadas juntas, pero esta vez con seda, y una tira de esta llegaba al centro del dosel manteniéndolo en una posición arrodillada. Lograba ver por el movimiento de las caderas que bajo el niño se reduce una copia algo reducido de la forma de su miembro pegada mágicamente al colchón donde en chiquillo con ayuda de sus ataduras subía y bajaba sobre el juguete, abriendo y preparando su cuerpo para el falo real. Sus labios también estaban ocupados por una mordaza con una protuberancia sospechosa a la cual el jovencito se amamantando con avidez. 

Cual no sería su sorpresa al descubrir que el objeto es un juguete que proporciona su semen y una pequeña dosis de pociones revitalizante y afrodisíaca. La sensación de estar chupando su propio miembro sin duda debe ser extraordinaria. Se deshizo de sus prendas eficientemente con magia y cambió a su forma bobina antes de ponerse frente a la hermosa figura meneante. Al verlo, el joven hizo un movimiento fuerte de caderas clavándose el juguete hasta la empuñadura y soltando un fuerte gemido de reconocimiento. El hombre toro resopló divertido mientras le mostraba al niño lo complacido de su cuerpo al encontrar tamaña imagen recibirlo. Harry reanudó su juego de caderas en movimiento circular, queriendo mostrar lo ansioso que estaba por cambiar el juguete que tiene dentro por el real que está al frente suyo. 

"Si eres buen chico esta noche, cambia esto hasta el amanecer" Habló por primera vez el hombre, su voz bastante profunda y rasposa, tal vez por la transformación o el deseo. El niño abrió mucho los ojos y asintió varias veces con la cabeza, ahuecó las mejillas para darle una fuerte succión al juguete en su boca y apretó su agarre en el seda de sus manos. Un pequeño hechizo y el juguete en su boca hizo un cambio de sensaciones al pasar de sentir el suyo a la presencia gigantesca de su amante. Claro que la magia se adapta rápidamente a su cuerpo para poder recibirlo, y también codifica la presencia avasallante a una que cupiera cómodamente en su boca a pesar de llegar a su garganta.

El minotauro no quitó los ojos del chiquillo, este se puso rápidamente en marcha al jugar con su boca y lengua succionando el juguete para darle placer al hombre que está frente a él, su agarre en las cuerdas no se deshizo sino que se mantuvieron para poder mover su cuerpo de arriba a abajo una vez más con sus ojos cerrados. Enfocando su energía en sus movimientos, probocando y complaciendo al hombre. Su figura algo femenina tal vez ayudaba mejor de lo que pensaba, Lucius se sentía en su límite mientras mantenía su penetración de estímulo extra, aunque debe admitir que el jovencito está haciendo un excelente trabajo; verlo tan enfocado en complacerlo era toda una estampa que no encontraría nunca en otro lado eso es seguro. Tal vez el señor oscuro le permite visitarlo en otra oportunidad.

"Será mejor que lo tomes todo" Le dijo cómo previo advertencia antes de sentir como su boca se inundaba de la semilla, tragando todo lo que pudo sin dejar de hacer tratamiento con su lengua, algunas gotas se escurrieron por la comisura de su boca al no poder con todo el torrente que sale, una lagrima por la pérdida del manjar es detenida por la sedosa mano del monstruo delante suyo. Cuando la corriente bajó, su cuerpo fue levantado y apartado del juguete que llevaba dentro, sus múslos fueron masajeados expertamente antes de que los dedos abrieran sus nalgas para mostrar su ahora suelto agujero, un olor a fresa emanada del lugar. Regresó por un momento a su forma humana antes de hacer que el chico se arqueara hacia adelante y pasar su lengua por el lubricado lugar.

Lucius torturó de esa manera al chico de ojos verdes por varios minutos hasta que su miembro cambió a su tamaño erecto. Se acomodó tras la pequeña figura y su forma humanoide volvió. La primera penetración perdió por sorpresa al joven que giró sus ojos hacia atrás con placer y olvidó por completo el juguete en su boca, los sonidos obscenos de carne contra carne se intensificaron en la habitación mientras el hechizo del juguete volvía a su primer dueño, sus cabellos fueron sostenidos por la gran mano blanca antes de tirar de ellos hacia abajo haciéndole doblar hacia atrás su cabeza y continuar golpeando con su miembro todos los lugares correctos. 

La posición fue cambiada después de varios minutos, con el minotauro tumbado por completo en la cabaña con los brazos usados de almohadas, mientras que el de los ojos verdes cabalgaba con fuerza su penetración apoyada por sus piernas y su agarre en la cuerda de seda. Poco tiempo después su cintura fue sostenida por las grandes manos de su amante para ser usado como un muñeco. Con lágrimas de placer intentó apretar su interior para proporcionar más placer a su amo. El arnés de sus manos lo salvaba de caer sobre el hombre y quedar sin sentido. Aunque eso último pasó poco después.

Al ver al niño totalmente desmadejado Lucius uso una potencia que no usaba con el joven despierto. El golpe de sus caderas chocando contra todo el peso contra él era mas fuerte y en algún momento sintió el hueso de la cadera de su amante tronar. Con la potencia que llevaba no le costó mucho llenar al niño con su semen con este aún entre sueños. Es muy receptivo incluso inconsciente. 

Aprovechando eso el rubio volvió a su forma humana, desató al mago y le acomodó mágicamente la cadera. A pesar de las pociones en su sistema el más joven logró entrar en la inconsciencia. Lucius por supuesto aprovechó eso para tomarlo a voluntad en su forma humana aunque sea por una vez. El estómago algo distendido de Harry es algo de lo que Lucius se enorgullece, utiliza por primera vez la poción de lujuria en la cómoda del cuarto y toma con fuerza el cuerpo dispuesto del chiquillo. Se deshace de la mordaza mágica del niño y procede a besarlo. Sus lenguas se entrelazan ansiosas, buscándose entre ellas. Lucius no dejó de embestir con fuerza el suave lugar durante mucho tiempo, los ojos entreabiertos del niño estaban desenfocados y captaba solo vestigios de lo que sería su última borrosa noche de puro sexo entre ellos. Con ambas formas del rubio de por medio.

Cuando Harry despertó por completo, no podía moverse. Todo su cuerpo aún zumbaba con los remanentes de la agitada noche. Por la posición del sol por lo menos era media mañana. Lo que no supo es que no pasaba media hora desde la última vez que lo follaron hasta el olvido. Tal vez una pancita que parecía de tres meses y un enchufe algo mas grande de los que había llegado a usar le darían la pista. 


	3. Chapter 3

Voldemort estaba con muy buen humor. Cada encuentro entre su prisionero y su mortífago habían sido presenciados por él bajo un hechizo de desilución. Cada marca de los encuentros él las sanó y recolectó cada onza de semen del minotauro de su cuerpo. Este delicioso cuerpo que Harry tiene es realmente una tentación y ganas de tomarlo él mismo no faltaron en ningún momento.

Sin embargo, la semana había pasado. Lucius disfrutó mucho en todo este tiempo. Tal vez por entretenimiento dejaría al niño para ser tomado por la bestia una vez más. Pero lo que le deparaba a su mortífago era peor. La transformación sería insospechada, en el momento que menos lo esperara se transformaría en un majestuoso Minotauro albino en cualquier lugar. Condenado a recluirse en la mansión en el momento que se diera cuenta.

Cruel venganza de su parte, por no tener el valor de buscarlo o usar correctamente el fragmento de su alma. Es momento de darle su castigo al siguiente mortífago.

Severus tendría una muy confusa vida con escamas.

En este momento el hombre se encontraba en su sala con su característica mueca, pero más pálido de lo normal. Al parecer tiene una muy buena idea de lo que le iba a ocurrir. Le tendió un vial que él mismo preparó pero con un ingrediente diferente al corazón de minotauro. Este no supo identificarlo.

"Tómalo Severus"

"Mi señor, por favor una oportunidad y le traeré el corazón de Albus Dumbledore si es lo que desea" Sollozó el otro hombre ahora a sus pies.

"Lucius estuvo en la misma posición que tú Severus. Por más leal que te quieras mostrar no cambiaré de opinión al respecto. Ahora tómate la poción antes que la entierre en tu garganta" Amenazó el serpentino hombre tendiendo una vez más el vial.

Cerrando los ojos con lo último de soberbia en su cuerpo tomó de casi un trago el contenido del vial. Su cuerpo empezó a pigmentarse del color se su cabello y su cuerpo transformándose en una gran serpiente de casi cinco metros de largo con un penacho rojo rubí. Una miniatura de un basilisco.

 _~Bien Severus, ahora te llevaré donde podrás depositar lo que necesito~_ Silvo contento el Parsel mientras que la serpiente negra aprende a arrastrarse para seguirlo.

En la habitación estaba el ojiverde al frente de una chimenea conjurada sobre una muy cómoda alfombra. Mientras que de su cuerpo estaba apenas vestido con una licra muggle que adorna su estómago pero no cubre su entrada ni su pecho adornado aún con los dragones.

El juguete del primer día estaba una vez más en su cuerpo algo más grande que la última vez que lo usó. Su boca por otro lado estaba ocupada con un consolador de goma de considerable tamaño pegada en la alfombra. Al escuchar el sonido de la puerta su atención se dirigió a los recién llegados.

 _~Hola Voldemort~_ Le hablo el joven con los ojos casi desenfocados y saliva de sospechoso color rosa en los labios.

 _~Te traje un invitado diferente esta noche dulce serpiente, un invitado que tal vez reconozcas~_ Le saludó el mayor guiando su vista a la gran serpiente negra con los ojos de igual penetrante color que lo miraba.

La interacción entre ellos cambió desde la tercera noche que paso con Lucius. Claro que luchó con lo poco que le quedaba por su libertad. Pero la propuesta que el señor tenebroso le dijo además de poseer un pedazo de su alma y poder conservar su juventud a cambio de placer y familia. 

Los hijos que tuviera de Lucius y salieran humanos se quedarían a su lado. Los que tuvieran el gen de minotauro serían criado por las tribus que se alineen a su causa. y él podría visitarlos por supuesto.

Pero con Severus tal vez sería una historia diferente. Esa hermosa serpiente estaba pasando su lengua por todo su cuerpo, captando las feromonas de hembra madura con las que estaba cubierto. Un baño de media hora lo aseguró. Lo que tal vez la bestia no contaba es que su cuerpo haría de las suyas. Se enroscó en su cuerpo apretando casi como una constrictor mientras que de la parte baja del cuerpo de la serpiente salieron sus órganos reproductores. Hemipenes grandes e hinchados que se rozaban contra su cuerpo.

Voldemort se burló un poco de su sirviente mientras que avanzaba a ellos, con fuerza retiró el hinchado juguete del cuerpo joven arrancando un fuerte quejido y una mirada de enojo. Severus tomó eso como una señal ubicando sus penes en el borde estirado de su hembra y enterrándose cómodamente en el interior. El cuerpo se estremeció y un fuerte ¡Oh! se escuchó en la habitación. Dispuesto complacer su pareja movió su cuerpo sacando y metiendo a penas sus hemipenes del dispuesto cuerpo. Acelerando sus movimientos y disfrutando del calor que su pareja le ofrece.

Su entrada se estiraba como nunca antes y las protuberancias masajeaban todo su interior dando un placer singular. El saber quién había sido el hombre que lo estaba tomando y que por unas horas no tendría conciencia humana le provoca un calor diferente al que tuvo con Lucius. Una serpiente lo estaba follando, abriendolo como nunca y masajeando su interior con saña. 

Voldemort estaba en el asiento frente a ellos. Observando directamente a la morbosa pareja. El peso de la serpiente mantiene al joven en el piso, pero sus piernas permanecen abiertas recibiendo los órganos de la bestia. Sus codos actuando como un ancla en la alfombra y sus labios aún pegados a la punta del juguete. El líquido que chupaba le da algo de sensibilidad extra a su cuerpo y por supuesto que quería sentir a detalle lo que en este momento lo vuelve loco. Ese niño estaría pegado a su cuerpo una vez que lo pruebe.

El movimiento de vaivén de ambos se detuvo abruptamente cuando la serpiente apretó el cuerpo de su niño y este gimió al sentir la llegada caliente de la serpiente. Su entrada se apretó más ordeñando a su amante lo que restaba en bombearse a él. Sintió la salida algo fuerte de su sensible trasero antes de sentir como la semilla dentro se colaba por sus piernas. Vió como el hombre de enfrente hizo una mueca con su mano y su interior se inundó de nuevo con el mismo consolador canino con cola; esta vez con el nudo hinchado a su máxima capacidad y un ligero vibrar de este.

La serpiente se apartó de su cuerpo suavemente, para luego arrastrarse algo más cerca del fuego de la chimenea y enrollarse para mantener el calor robado de su cuerpo.

Harry arrugó un poco la nariz por el actuar de su amante; pero desde luego el primero aún conservaba su humanidad y este no. Se levantó lentamente disfrutando del calor del apareamiento antes de darle un guiño al mayor y caminar jadeando hacia su cómoda cama. 

El hombre llamó a un elfo para que le prepare la cena antes de salir del cuarto.

No esperó que en la madrugada la serpiente busque al niño una vez más para aparearse al percibir aún las feromonas en el aire.


	4. Chapter 4

Resultó que la esencia animal de Severus le tomó mucho _cariño_ a Harry. Varias veces debido a la sensible nariz del hombre, se transformó en serpiente él iba a buscar al joven para tomarlo con fuerza y varias veces hasta estar satisfecho. Harry le pidió al Señor oscuro que lanze un hechizo de peso pluma sobre la serpiente porque termina atrapándolo y sin posibilidad de poder moverse por todo el tiempo que duraba su acoplamiento. 

"Qui..ero ¡Oh, sí !; llegar a la ¡Mng! Habitación ... así sea ¡Ah! ... rras ... trándome" Le dije una vez al hombre mientras era embestido por la gran serpiente en medio de la biblioteca. Luego de eso se puede encontrar al joven gateando y asaltado en las alfombras de la mansión. Algunos elfos domésticos tuvieron la desafortunada tarea de limpiar las manchas dejadas por la pareja. 

Una noche Marvolo le exigió a su mortífago que tome de forma humana a Harry para ver un acoplamiento sin el instinto reproductor de su forma animaga de por medio. Resulta que el maestro desplegó una fantasía que su antecesor no imaginó. Manteniendo a Harry colgado de la pared con arneses y mantenido sus piernas abiertas en ganchos mientras era follado simultáneamente por un consolador en la pared y el profesor al mismo tiempo mientras lo besaba y mordía los labios y cuello mientas que el adolescente solo suplicaba y gemía por su liberación de la jaula de castidad para poder correrse a placer. Sus manos manchadas por pociones se daban la libertad de viajar y juguetear con la cabeza de los dragones y los reformados pectorales del chico que ahora mostraban pequeñas protuberancias por culpa del juguete con forma de dragón. Dándole buenas ideas al señor oscuro en la habitación. 

En otro lado de la mansión estaban las cámaras de incubación. Donde se podían contar veinte úteros hechos con magia y dentro de muchos de ellos pequeños minotauros con mechones claros y oscuros. Mientras que la minoría se encontraban bebés completamente humanos con diferentes grados de albinismo.

En la otra habitación estaban cientos de huevos de diferentes tamaños desde el tamaño de una granada madura hasta la de un balón de fútbol. Con pequeñas vidas en cada una de ellas y monitoreadas por fieles elfos y rodeados de salas que matarían a cualquiera con intenciones de dañar a cualquiera de ellos. Tal vez por esa razón ya no se veía a Bellatrix o Colagusano en ningún lado. 

Esa mañana, Severus despertó con un cosquilleo en su entrada y algo caliente engullía su erección mañanera. El demonio adicto al sexo conocido alguna vez como Harry Potter estaba introduciendo un pequeño juguete con forma de T estilizada mientras que en su miembro aplicaba una loción sensitiva. El chico al darse cuenta de su despertar se incorporó por sobre su cuerpo para empalarse rápidamente y empezar a montarlo con parsimonia. El objeto masajeaba su próstata desde el interior y la loción solo aumentaba su líbido. Con las manos en el cuerpo desnudo del joven lo obligó a aumentar la velocidad dando un fuerte sonido de pieles chocando entre sí.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron más de lo normal al percibir una presencia extra en su interior. Solo para darse cuenta que de alguna forma su ex profesor y ahora amante había logrado una transformación parcial. Una lengua bifurcada y estilizada se asomaba por sus labios, ojos con rendijas negras y dos gloriosos hemipenes frotando su interior más grandes que nunca. Las posiciones cambiaron rápidamente con él echado de espaldas en la cama siendo embestido fuertemente por un hombre serpiente que de un momento a otro lo mordió en el hombro. El sabor de su sangre cambió algo en la mente de su hombre.

Los embistes de hicieron lentos, y las manos en su cintura se volvieron suaves y recorrieron su cuerpo con reverencia. Tal vez, por primera vez, a Harry Potter le estaban haciendo el amor. Durante casi dos horas, cortos suspiros y jadeos abandonaron sus labios mientras que los besos y embestidas se sentían cálidos y dulces. Lágrimas mojaron su rostro mientras se aferraba al serpentino cuerpo de Severus Snape. No le importaba la mordida o el ardor de esta. En esos momentos se sintió amado y cuidado. Le gustó.


	5. Chapter 5

Ser el amante de Voldemort es una experiencia como ninguna otra. Interesante, impredecible, lo tiene al borde de la preocupación a veces pero reconfortante cuando está calmado y satisfecho. ¿Quién diría que el hombre tiene un lado cariñoso?

Al hombre le gustaba mucho se mimado, los pequeños besos, sonrisas sinceras, sentirse amado; había momentos en los que solo se daría una larga sesión de caricias pero con el más joven sobre él. Sin embargo, en los últimos días su personalidad se había vuelto un tanto sádica. Era atado a la cama boca abajo y azotado, nunca sacaba sangre o dejaba marcas de larga duración pero a veces era doloroso. Pero después de eso era curado con delicadeza y usado como un oso de peluche gigante.

Claro que no solo era una "relación amorosa" de besos y látigos. Sus noches candentes eran toda una oda al kamasutra. Pero con magia de por medio, las fantasías que había cumplido con Lucius y Severus eran solo el inicio de la lista. Noches donde los ojos de Harry eran solo blancos de placer. Marvolo lograba hacer que se retorciera, gimiera y suplicara en una extraña mezcla de parcela e inglés que le encantaba. Perdido en el placer como nadie y completamente a su merced.

Harry notó cambios muy positivos en su cuerpo. Ahora tiene buena alimentación y pociones que le ayudan a mantenerse saludable. Su piel bien cuidada y clara ahora que no debe hacer trabajo de jardinería. y una contextura algo llena; no por falta de ejercicio claro. Sin embargo, ninguno de sus amantes molestaba así que dejó de ser un problema en su mente.

La habitación donde están sus bebés se encuentra en su lugar favorito para visitar. Darle calor a los huevos, hablarles a los niños tanto humanos como minotauros además de cantarles y arrullarlos. Podría pasar horas perdidas entre todos ellos y no le importaría en absoluto. Tal vez el deseo de llevarlos podría ser posible en algún futuro. De lo contrario, encontraría una manera de estar con ellos a un nivel que nadie más podría. Era la madre después de todo.

Sin embargo esa noche especial era solo para él. De alguna manera ellos consintieron que Severus sea partícipe de las noches que comparte con su Señor. Le encantaban ambos hombres y querían darle una sorpresa al Señor oscuro. Escondió una daga antigua entre las almohadas e invitó a los hombres a sus habitaciones. 

Beso castamente a cada uno. Y los condujo a la cama / nido lleno de almohadas y mantas. Dio pequeñas instrucciones a cada uno mientras terminaba de preparar su cuerpo para lo que avecinaba. Empezó a besarse con Marvolo y el momento se tornó intenso, mientras que su entrada era atendida por un cooperativo Severus usando sus manos y boca. 

Comentarios acerca de lo que extrañaban el calor de su cuerpo y estrechez. Lo fuerte que lo llevarían esta noche si daba su permiso. Lo hizo estremecer con emoción. Entonces un pequeño juguete hizo acto de presencia, incrustando sin aviso en el cuerpo de Severus con magia sin varita arrancando un jadeo de sorpresa del hombre. Meciéndose contra el objeto para obtener placer, obtuvo el permiso de su amo para penetrar al joven primero.

La calidez que tuvo en su miembro era el paraíso. Se meció suavemente mientras el joven a horcazas de su maestro besaba a este y le masajea el miembro contra el suyo ayudado con sus embestidas. 

Un ligero siseo salió de los labios del joven y luego se volvió hacia él y murmuró "Imperius".

Ambos hombres se quedarán quietos a esperas de instrucciones mientras Harry se folla a sí mismo sobre la polla de Severus. Lo echó al lado de Marvolo y siguió montando al hombre mientras que torciendose con la gracia de un contorsionista puso sus labios sobre la polla del señor tenebroso y comenzó a amamantarla con rapidez. Parecía hambriento por como ahuecaba sus mejillas y movía la cabeza tomando todo lo que podría alcanzar. Siguió con ese tratamiento a sí mismo hasta que pudo correrse.

"No teman queridos, no tengo malas intenciones esta noche" Sonrió dulcemente el joven. Sacó la daga escondida y le hizo un ligero corte en el pecho a Voldemort sobre su corazón para luego hacerlo en su propia mano izquierda. Colocó ambas heridas juntas y comenzó a cantar en un idioma perdido. La magia se acumuló en el cuarto alrededor de los dos cuerpos mientras que Harry montó al hombre, atrapando en su interior el miembro erecto sin dejar de recitar entre jadeos. 

"Severus, tiene una herida en la marca de ... tu ¡Oh! Brazo izquierdo..¡Ahí! Y pon tu mano sobre la ¡Mhg! Mía". Ordenó sin dejar de mecerse y con la cara completamente enrojecida. El hombre hizo lo pedido observando como la sangre se filtraba y parecía ser absorbida por el cuerpo de su señor. Harry esperó unos tortuosos minutos sin dejar de moverse con movimientos cadenciosos. Recitó la última parte del hechizo y todo a su alrededor se hizo oscuro. Seis sombras se desprendieron de las demas entrando en la herida sobre el corazón y Marvolo comenzó a estremecerse de dolor. Harry se separó de Voldemort y tiró de Severus sobre sí mismo ordenando lo que follara fuerte y rápido con toda su fuerza.

Los jadeos de dolor del hombre a su lado palidecen en contraste con los bramidos de placer del chico atrapado en sus manos. "Tómame, ¡ah! Hazlo. ¡Fuerte por favor!" Rogaba sin contenerse a pesar de su hechizo no desapareció. Severus besaba y mordía sin dejar de mover las caderas contra las de su amante. Los pedidos eran hechos y otra vez a su cuerpo imperiado. 

Marvolo después de un dolor infernal en su cuerpo, sintiendo como su carne se secaba y soltaba, como el de una serpiente, la piel lechosa y suave emergió debajo de ella y sentía el cabello crecer. Suspirando por la relajación de su cuerpo maltratado notó el movimiento de la cama. La vista de un Harry a cuatro patas siendo llevado por Severus frenéticamente despertaba un gran deseo en su cuerpo. Sintiendo una rápida recuperación en su ser avanzó hacia los hombres.

El adorno en la entrada de Severus había hecho su trabajo. El mismo juguete que entrenó a Harry por primera vez. Había abierto con eficacia al portador sin que este lo notara, enfocado y hechizado como estaba. El señor tenebroso no esperó invitación para retirar el juguete él introducirse él. Severus soltó un jadeo de sorpresa por la intrusión, pero los reclamos de Harry le hicieron reanudar su ritmo. Sintiendo el calor del chico y el estiramiento del miembro de su señor cada vez que se empalaba a sí mismo en ella.

La noche fue cuesta arriba desde allí. El imperio de Severus fue retirado en algún momento, pero nunca dejó de cumplir con las demandas de sus compañeros. Dejando ser llevado por una muy guapa versión de su maestro o llevando los dos juntos al mas joven. La sonrisa entre los labios del menor nunca se desvaneció, tiene a su hombres y amantes. Pronto a sus hijos y tal vez quien sabe. Podria experimentar con mas formas en el futuro. 


End file.
